Terminology
~ Means unknown, if you know the missing information please fill it in. Common Words In Game LOR/LORG = Low Orbit Rail Gun PDC = Point Defense Cluster Sent = Sentinel BS = Battleship Pod = Cargo container IR= Instant Repair Stats Damage Per Second: The damage per second is the damage your weapons inflict every second. This is calculated by a weapon's Total Damage Burst divided by its Total Cycle Time. The Total Damage Burst is the Damage (per shot) x the Burst Size (Pulse Lasers, for example, have a burst size of 4 so they do 4 shots per cycle, and the lvl 1 white weapon has a damage of 479 per shot so its Total Damage Burst is 1916). The Total Cycle Time is the Charge Up Time (usually found only on Arc weapons) plus the Burst Time (the Rate of Fire x the Burst Size, so the Pulse Lasers with a rate of fire of 0.2 seconds and a burst size of 4 has a burst time of 0.8 seconds), plus the Reload Time (Pulse Lasers again, with a 0.8 burst time and 1.0 reload time have a 1.8 second Total Cycle Time) Minimum Range: The minimum range in which a weapon can fire, meaning the size of its "blind spot". Some weapons do not have this, so one possible tactic is to have fast ships with such weapons rush ships/turrets with a minimum range so they can no longer fire. Hit Points: A ship's or building's Hit Points value, often abbreviated HP, is the total health of that particular structure. The more hit points it has, the tougher it will be to destroy. Max Speed: A ship's max speed rating is its maximum velocity while in combat. Faster ships are more agile and have a higher chance of dodging incoming attacks, as well as eluding denser, more powerful predators. Turning Speed: Turning speed is the rate in degrees per second that a ship or projectile alters course during combat. Acceleration: How fast your ship can accelerate this is measured in ~ Profile: This affects the enemys minimum damage they can inflict on you. If they roll 100 - 150 damage normally, with higher profile they will be able to now for 80 - 150. It is directly countered by targeting. Targeting: Targeting affects the random roll for damage, increasing the minimum damage from an attack. It is directly countered by profile rating. Evasion: The ability to dodge incoming Projectile fire. Armor: This reduces the amount of universal damage taken, directly coutnered by penetration. Masking: ~ Sector Speed: This is the speed your ship can travel in the sector. Loading Speed: This is how much cargo your ship will pick up every second from a cargo pod. Cargo Capacity: The maximum cargo your ship can cary. Resolution: Reduces the effect of shield damage reduction. Penetration: Reduces the amount of armors damage reduction, penetration can reduce armor damage reduction to 0. Burst Size: Burst Size is a term for weapons that indicates how many times it will fire before needing to reload. Volley: The number of rounds fired per Burst. Tracking: ~ Rate of Fire: The speed that your weapon fires when it is not reloading. Reload Time: The amount of time your weapon takes to reload after it has fired. Bonuses Lead Target: causes projectiles to fire ahead of a moving target, so they actually hit.